introverts_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Introvert's Stone
The Introvert's Stone is one of the many Finity Stones. It grants several powers that introverts especially would find very useful. Like all others, it has countless duplicates, but it is still not seen very often, even for a Finity Stone. Physiology The Introvert's Stone is a deep blue, and completely solid on the surface. It is has a very rough texture to it, and its surface seems rather unpolished. However, once the stone has shown someone, the surface will become brighter and more transparent, allowing the newfound host to see the radiant crystals it holds inside of it. Behavior Introvert's Stones tends to avoid interaction with other entities, even other Finity Stones; especially the Charisma Stone, which it views as particularly dangerous. It typically hides underground, underwater, or in caves. It will fly away from anyone who pursues it. Unlike introverts in real life however, this is actually a test. If one manages to catch the stone, the stone will look into their soul and judge them. Then, if the stone deems them worthy, it will merge itself with their soul, granting them power. The criteria one must meet in order to be deemed worthy are as follows: * Introvert's Stones do not like the sound of loud noises, and as such, those who tend to be loud and obnoxious in public, especially around people they just met will be rejected. * If the individual has already been granted powers from four or more other Finity Stones, they will be rejected. Introvert's Stones don't like to be part of large groups. * If the Introvert's Stone senses a large amount of entitlement in the soul of the individual, they will be rejected and possibly killed by a powerful wave of energy. Introverted Stones despise entitlement; they believe it is one of the most toxic and destructive forces in the universe. * If the individual is an introvert, they are guaranteed to be accepted unless they harbor lots of entitlement. When the stone does choose to accept someone, for a brief moment its outer surface will become perfectly clear like a diamond, exposing the individual to the iridescent crystals that catch the light from within. This is the Introvert's Stone's true form, and only those who are chosen are able to see it. It turns out that once the stone opens up to an individual, they are treated with utmost loyalty. Once it forms a bond, it becomes especially protective and empathetic towards the one who found it. Once it becomes embedded in their soul, it will speak to its user telepathically to offer them all of the assistance it can, be it life advice, directional guidance, emotional support, or analyzing opponents. It possesses a great deal of knowledge about many other stones and their abilities, which it can use to benefit its user. However, the Introvert's Stone does have a limited supply of energy when it comes to social interaction, and as such, it will only be able to give advice for a certain amount of time each day. Overall, the Introvert's Stone is very sensitive to what it views as toxic traits in people, being especially unwelcoming towards entitled people, and this leads it to be very selective in choosing a user, which may make it seem cold-hearted at first glance. But once it senses someone who meets the criteria it seeks, it invests everything it has into maintaining that relationship and shows utmost empathy for those it cares about. Abilities The Introvert's Stone grants several abilities that introverts especially would find very useful, as many of them can be applied both inside and outside of combat in ways that would enhance the daily life of an introvert. Though, it should be noted that all of these abilities have the downside of draining the Introvert's Stone's energy, and the total time spent using the abilities per day cannot be over two hours. Barrier of Introversion This ability creates a forcefield around the user that is both invisible and intangible. It has a radius of about 1.5 meters, and those who enter it will be unable to engage in social interaction with the user unless they are permitted to do so. Anybody who tries will immediately lose memory of seeing the user and have their attention and eyes diverted elsewhere, making them walk by as if the user were never there. This allows the user to go out in public without having to deal with people, and avoid unnecessary conflict with hostile people. This barrier drains the Introvert's Stone's energy really fast, and none of the Introvert's Stone's offensive powers can be used while it is active, so it cannot be held out indefinitely to allow the user to rob a bank or anything of the sort. It is best activated for a brief second to divert the attention of other people away once they try to initiate contact, and then immediately deactivated afterwards to conserve energy. Psycho-Analysis The Introvert's Stone can assist the user by reading the souls and minds of those around them to scavenger their memories. This enables them to gain necessary information (i.e., abilities, weaknesses, evidence and clues needed for solving a mystery, etc.) without the need to waste time prodding them with questions. This can also be used to copy every single page of a book just from the cover, allowing them to read the entirety of the book in just their heads later on. This also applies for TV shows and movies, too. Category:Finity Stones Category:MacGuffins